


Phanfic

by Castiel_the_angel



Category: youtube Phandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst, Fluff, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in love with Phil but doesn't want to admit it, Phil wants to think he's straight because he's afraid the other kids at the orphanage won't like him anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High school crush

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be short only because its 12:30 here. I promise ill make an extra long chapter tomorrow.

**Dan POV** **:**

Phil looked at me in science today. I felt myself blushing. We were assigned partners in our project and now had to keep myself from kissing a straight guy the whole three months!? Not freaking happening! Not when I have a crush on that straight guy! I glanced at him not knowing what to do. He was still staring at me. We have a week to decide what we're doing for the project and then the next three months to work on it. Class ended and I ran home, not wanting to finish the rest of the day and just wanting Muse and Brittany Spears. And maybe some Netflix. I stayed home the rest of the day, blaring Muse in my room, not caring about neighbors. I heard a faint knock on the door and looked at my clock. School got out a few minutes ago. I shut off the music, assuming it was someone coming over to complain. It was Phil.

"Uh...hi." I said, wondering how he found out where I live.

"Hi. I asked the teacher where you live so I could talk to you about the project. I hope that's okay?" He's so cute!

"Yeah its fine. Perfectly fine. As long as you're not stalking me." I joked.

"No of course not!"

"Well c'mon in." I let him in and we talked about the project. I was able to keep it in my pants for ten minutes. Record!


	2. Guy crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally admits to liking Dan but says its just a guy crush and he'll get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter last night/very early this morning I was supposed to go to bed but I wasn't tired. And i'll be posting on weekends this, greased lightning and present in a bottle.

**Phil POV:**

_Dammit, Phil, no! You're straight. At least most of  the orphanage thinks so._ I didn't want to say it. I liked Dan. Always have, even before I was orphaned. It's not fair. His cute cartoon bear eyes and that adorable little smile. I can't help it but show a little of my gay, hoping he likes me back. I heard my door open and looked. Just Louise.

"Hi..." I said.

"Hey. Why're you late?"

"Project." Louise is the only one who knew about my sexuality and I liked to keep it that way. "With Dan." I smirked. She smiled.

"Dan? As in Dan Howell? _The_ Dan Howell?"

"The Dan Howell I have a crush on, yes." She squealed.

"Omigod! I ship it!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not gonna happen. He probably doesn't like me." She sighed and the orphanage owner came up and told us that she had to leave to the girls wing. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, hugging the only memory of my childhood I still owned, a lion stuffy. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, not bothering when they came up to tell me about dinner. I wasn't hungry. I was tired and wanted to dream about Dan. _No. Remember, you're straight! The Dan kid probably doesn't even like you._ I said to myself as I fell asleep. I didn't bother eating breakfast, considering I was the only one of the orphans that wanted to go to a public school that meant I was the only one who had to wake up early, make my own and eat breakfast early (if I was going to), and head out the door before anyone woke up. Somehow I managed just fine. Not that I cared what everyone else thought of me being the only one wanting to pretend to be a normal kid, but it sure felt weird when they asked me in that " _I don't really care I'm just being nice about your decision of being a nerd_ " voice. I hated it. It was bad enough they don't like me for wanting to go to school, if I told them I was gay I'd just make everything worse for myself. I didn't even tell Louise, she found out herself and was perfectly fine with it. I liked her being fine with it, it made me feel like I had some hope if I ever decided to come out. I walked up the long path to the school and saw Dan. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I thought as I walked towards him.

"Hey, Phil!" He called out and waved. I waved back and went over to him.

"Hi, Dan." I said, smiling. He's so cute! I can't show my "straight" when I'm around him. I walked in the school with him. We talked about the project and he gave me his number. Not that I was gonna use it for anything other than talking about the project, pshh! Maybe a little. I wanted to be friends with him at least. The bell rang and I headed to class, suffering until fifth period during science. I sat next to Dan today, to talk about the project of course! (not) We just sat there. Legs pressed together in the tiny space of the desks, shoulders brushing, I blushed and as much as I liked it, I couldn't handle it anymore. I bit my lip, only three minutes till I can get out of here and not see him until after school. Two...the bell rang and it seemed he wanted to get away just as fast. I knew he didn't like me. But I left shortly after him, heading to my next class. After school, I had Louise drive me to Dan's house to talk about the project. I got out and walked towards the door, knocking quietly. Then noticed the music playing. Toxic...but not the Brittany Spears version. It was A Static Lullaby's version. I smiled and knocked louder. I heard the music turn off and him come down the stairs. He opened the door.

"Hi, Phil!" He smiled.

"Hey. I like your taste in music."

"Oh...you-uh-heard that?" I nodded. "Well...thanks." He let me in and we went to his room like last time. We talked about what we were gonna do for the project. I'm doing the presentation and he's doing the poster. I stayed at his house for dinner, he and his mum insisted. Luckily I didn't have to eat weird orphanage food. After that he insisted I stay the night since it was Friday and I had a whole debate in my head. If I stay I might not be able to keep myself sane and not try to make out with him, if I leave he'd either think I don't like him which would ruin my chance of being with him either way or he'd get suspicious that I actually do like him. After a long moment I called PJ to tell him to tell the caretaker that I wasn't coming home tonight. He smiled. I don't have any pajamas to wear for now so Dan let me use his. They were a little big on me, but I didn't care. I told him I didn't mind sleeping on his beanbag chair but he told me to sleep in the bed with him. As far as he knows I'm straight, so I guess he figured I wouldn't mind sleeping with him. _I'd like to sleep with him._ I thought. _No, wait..._ I mean I wouldn't mind it. Oh I'm losing my mind.

"Philly?" Philly? I've never been called that before. I like it...I think.

"Right! Sorry!" I sighed and climbed in next to him.

"If I were to argue longer would I have won?" I asked, mostly just out of curiosity. Dan shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't have let you. I'm very competitive when it comes to making people comfortable instead of sleeping on the cold hard floor. And that's where the roof leaks, and I dint want you getting wet in your sleep. Well...not for that reason anyway..." Maybe he does like me...or he's just being nice. I can't tell now. I decided to put it off until morning and fell asleep.


	3. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries hinting to Phil that he likes him as they work on the project, but Phil doesn't seem to get it.

**Dan POV:**

 

I woke up, late that morning. Phil wasn't in bed with me, and I heard talking coming from downstairs. Oh, I hoped Philly was still here. I liked him, a lot, and I wanted to be his friend if I couldn't be his boyfriend. I needed someone like Phil in my life. He seemed to understand half of what I was going through. I got up and forced myself downstairs.

"Hello, Dan." Phil said. And I was still in my puppy jammies. Ohhhhhh no...I'm over, everything I ever wanted with him is gone.

"Hi. I uh..this isn't normally what I wear to bed. it was a present from my uncle a while ago. I can change into something that doesn't make me look like a child if you want-" I was rambling and got cut off by Phil.

"No, no, its cute! I like it." He said. I nodded and sat down next to him. Mum set food in front of me and Phil and I ate. After we ate we went up to my room to work on the project. I grabbed poster board and markers as I drew pictures. I looked at Phil writing the presentation. He has nice handwriting. I kept drawing. I knew I couldn't have him, even if he was gay, he probably doesn't like me anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hint at it.

"Phil..." He looked at me. "Wanna hang out sometime? Like for ice cream or a movie or something?"

"Sure." I smiled and he smiled back. "Y'know, you have a nickname for me, I think its only fair if I have a nickname for you."

"Oh?" I was shocked. I had given him a nickname? When? Oh wait...Philly, I had kept calling him Philly.

"...Bear..." He said. Bear? Where'd he get that? "Because you have cartoon-ish bear eyes and they're adorable." Ohhhhhhh okay. I've always been told that but never got the nickname from it. I liked it. We continued talking and making the project for a few hours. I eventually got bored and Phil finished writing the presentation. We laid in my bed watching movies for the rest of the day. I mentally called it a date. Soon after, we fell asleep.


End file.
